Vanessa did 46 jumping jacks in the morning. Kevin did 18 jumping jacks in the evening. How many fewer jumping jacks did Kevin do than Vanessa?
Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and Kevin's jumping jacks. The difference is $46 - 18$ jumping jacks. $46 - 18 = 28$.